Dreaming of You
by LuvliLiLAngel
Summary: Ok, normally I'm a total H/H shipper. But I thought about it and decided to write a R/H songfic! Warning: THIS MAY GET FLUFFY! Please R/R DONT FLAME!


**Authors Note: ***Sigh* I'm feeling incredibly romantic lately. I've been thinking. Everyone writes H/H. So I think, I'll write about Hermione and Ron. Its a songfic and there will be no sequel! Warning you now. The song fic is to the song "Dreaming of You" by the late Selena. *Starts tearing up* I love this song..well, here you go!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Dreaming of you belongs to Selena. The rest belongs to JKR. Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
Hermione Granger lay on her bed, staring out the window at the starry sky. She sighed. Today she had had a fight with-who else?- Ron. It seemed as if he didn't care about her, that she was just a friend. A friend who he got very mad at if she didn't let him see her homework.  
  
***Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too*  
  
**She rolled over. Fights with Ron always left her exhausted, even though she couldn't sleep. On her watch, it said it was 4:50. She hadn't slept a wink and luckily it didn't matter because they were on Christmas Break so she would be able to sleep till noon.  
  
For some reason, she couldn't get Ron off of her mind. She liked him as a friend and absolutely dispised fighting with him. She liked Ron as friend. More? She thought sometimes she looked at him differently. Now was one of those times.  
  
***'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me*  
  
**Hermione, some how fell asleep around five-o'clock. She woke around eleven-thirty, which wasn't much time but she got up any way. Looking at her reflection she saw the faint sign of circles under her eyes. Her skin was pale and her lips chapped. Normally she woke up every day in Hogwarts looking brisk, but last night for some reason she couldn't help not thinking about Ron.  
**  
*Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care*  
  
  
**She took her shower, got dressed and tried her best to put vasaline on her chapped lips. Walking downstairs she saw Harry and Ron playing a game of chess. Hermione then realized that she truly did like Ron more then a friend. Standing on the very top step she watched them play chess for a while. She noted all of Rons features. His brilliant red hair sort of glowed when the light hit it. His face was in a frown, thinking very hard before making his move. His lips, pursed, were full and looked soft and rose colored red. His freckles dotted his nose gently adding a dazzling effect against his rosy complection.  
  
***I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you*  
  
**Their game ended, Ron won of course. Hermione crept down the stairs and greeted Harry and Ron.  
  
"Morning." She said as cheerfully as she could. If this was love, it certainly was painful. Harry smiled and responded with a "Morning" as well. Ron just looked at her and nodded.  
  
_Hes still mad at me._ She thought. It hurt to know he was mad at her when recently, she figured out she was in love with him. Love hurts-bad.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione over to a corner away from Ron who was looking as if he was gonna chop anyones head off.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Hermione asked jabbing her finger over in Ron's direction.  
  
"Grumpy mood. Look, I have something to tell you because this is really annoying."  
  
"Go ahead." Hermione prompted. Harry reddend then spoke.  
  
"Rohascrushoyou" He said very quickly. It sounded like. Ron had a crush on you. Hermione didn't want to get excited so she asked again.  
  
"Look, Hermione, Ron has a crush on you. He told me a while ago. I hate it when you two fight because thats just Ron being stupid. So, go to the out by the tree near Hagrid's after dinner tonight OK?" Harry said really quickly. Hermione was speechless so all she did was nodd. Then, made her way to the library.  
  
Walking out the portrait she heard Ron speak.  
  
"Did you do it?" She heard him say in a quick whisper. Shes not sure how she made it to the library, she just knows that she stayed their till dinner, pretending to read.  
  
***I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me*  
  
**When it was time for dinner, she slowly made her way down to the Great Hall. How was she supposed to sit next to Ron, without bursting out something like "WHOO HOO!"? She was on a mission-a mission to sit next to Ron without anything bad happening. In other words-Mission Impossible.  
  
She made her way down to the Great Hall, slowly. She saw Harry and Ron sitting near each other but a seat was between them. Hermione's seat. Hermione had never been so worried or scared to walk into the Great Hall. Not ever.  
  
She walked very slowly down towards the Gryffindor table. Students from every other table turned around to look at her. She could only hear her blood pounding against her ears. She saw her seat.  
  
And sat down. Mission accomplished. Phew..now for the conversation.  
  
"Pass the butter, " said Ron. Hermione sighed and passed the butter and finished the rest of her dinner. It was funny. The other night she was thinking about how much of a friend he was, now she was fantasizing about him! Crazy? Yes, very.  
  
***Ahh ahh  
Corazon,  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Como te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, como te extraño*  
  
**Hermione sat up her Potions book against her juce jug. Harry and Ron, finished eating went back upstairs. She waited about ten minutes before going up herself.**  
  
**She walked up to her dorm first, grabbing a cloak. It was snowing gently outside. Why did she have to meet him outside?! She slowly walked out the big double doors and began to head towards Hagrids then turned towards the huge cherry blossom tree near it. Hogwarts was a great place. Everything was magicaly enchanted so that the leaves stayed on all year. Never dying.  
  
She leaned against the tree. Even though she was under many leaves and all, light snow came through and stuck against her lashes and hair. Then, Ron appeared. Taking off the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said. She could tell he had been out here for a while. His red hair was dotted with many tiny snowflakes. His cheeks were very red from being out for a while. He leaned next to her. "I supposed Harry told you.." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yea." She lost her breath and memory. "What was it again?"   
  
He leaned in close to her, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. He smelled like spices and mint and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
"Hermione..I think, I love you." He said breathlessly. Her heart stopped. Litterally. Then it started. Beating very very fast.  
  
***Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that  
You came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too*  
  
**It was true. Very true. He did love her. And she loved him back. How ironic. She said the only thing she could. She turned to face him so that their noses were almost touching. She studied his eyes. They were dotted with tiny traces of green. Against the blue it looked wonderful.  
  
"I love you too, Ron." She said to him. She saw a faint smile playing on his lips. He leaned down and..  
  
He kissed her. Her very first kiss.  
  
***I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly*  
  
******  
Authors Note: **Woah, did I write that? Well, what ya think? Good? I know it might have seemed slightly rushed DONT KILL ME! Please review and no flaming if you don't mind *Starts tearing up* I'm listening to Selena's Song. Ack I'm so sad. That was very fluffy. Please don't flame!!**  
  
**  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  



End file.
